


Matelots

by SweetPollyOliver



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Characters of Color, Disabled Character of Color, Hand Jobs, LGBTQ Characters of Color, M/M, Mind Meld, Mirror Universe, Pon Farr, The Terran Rebellion, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPollyOliver/pseuds/SweetPollyOliver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jules knows that something is up with Tuvok and he intends to find out what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matelots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissHammer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHammer/gifts).



> Warnings: I tried to make the consent as unambiguous as possible, but pon farr by its nature makes it hard for consent to be completely uncomplicated--this is addressed in text; UNSAFE CHEST BINDING--given the setting I had the trans character binding with bandages, but DO NOT do this in real life as it can cause serious physical harm. 
> 
> The title refers to matelotage, the practice of civil partnerships between male pirates. I felt it was fitting since the characters are in the Terran Rebellion. 
> 
> Thank you to starstarship and death-star510 for beta-ing

Jules Bashir was a terrorist, not a doctor, but Tuvok was sick and hiding it and he knew it. 

Not that he had been hiding it all that well, granted. In fact he hadn't been doing anything as well as usual. He'd been losing concentration, losing his _temper_ on occasion. On his last mission he'd almost gotten half his team killed and yet he kept insisting that nothing was wrong, the stiff necked bastard. 

But Jules intended to get a straight answer if he had to beat one out of him. 

*

With his arm twisted up behind him and a knee pressing into the small of his back pinning him to the ground, Jules was beginning to think he may have benefitted from a more subtle approach than storming up to Tuvok and demanding an explanation for his recent behavior. 

Tuvok let him go roughly and then pulled him to his feet with a preternaturally strong tug. 

"Go. Leave me alone," he said and then closed his eyes and went back to sitting cross legged on the floor.

"You expect me to just leave it at that?" said Jules. 

"Expect is perhaps a strong word, but hope springs eternal," Tuvok said through gritted teeth. 

He pressed his eyes more firmly closed. A vein was jumping on his neck. 

"You're not yourself," Jules said. "And personally, I don't give a damn. I don't care what your problem is. Illness, drugs, whatever, but you can't keep being this damn sloppy! This isn't just about you, you know?"

"We are not a part of the same faction," Tuvok said. "If you perceive my performance to be subpar then you are not directly affected." 

"Oh, I'm not directly affected, well that's fine then," Jules threw his hands in the air. "I mean it's not as though I give a damn about the Rebellion one way or the other, it's just a _day job_ I while away my time at to stave off the boredom of my privileged life of ease. It's not _important_ or anything." 

"You cannot help me. Leave me," Tuvok said. 

"So you admit there's a problem?" Jules said, leaning down to get even further in Tuvok’s face. 

Tuvok's eyes snapped open and burned holes into his, but he refused to back down. 

"Not a problem that you can solve with moral indignation or interrogating me," Tuvok hissed. "Now leave me to find what peace I can."

"And what the hell do you mean by that! Are you dying?"

Tuvok got up and started to crowd him towards the door, or at least attempt to. 

"It is not a matter I care to discuss," Tuvok said, hands shaking as he gripped Jules' upper arms hard enough to bruise. 

"As I have already told you this doesn't just concern you! If you're dying then I want to know how and why. Leaving aside your value to the Terran Rebellion I think we have a right to know if you have a contagion that you've spread to us," Jules shouted into Tuvok’s face. 

Tuvok let go of his arms roughly and pushed him away. Even now, Jules wouldn't break eye contact. It was difficult enough at the best of times, but he had forced himself to learn how to defiantly stare someone dead in the eye from childhood. He refused to bow his head to anyone no matter what the cost was. Tuvok glared back at him resolutely. 

"I am not contagious. At least not to any of you." 

"And you know that?" Jules said. "You can so confidently state that Terrans aren't at risk from whatever Vulcan-"

"No one who is not bonded to me is at risk," Tuvok said. "And my wife was killed by the Klingon T'Kar years ago, so, logically, it follows that no one is at risk except me. Now leave me."

"Pon farr? Is that _it_?" Jules stepped towards Tuvok and pushed him square in the chest, hard. Tuvok barely budged. "You insufferable bastard."

"Go now," Tuvok said without bothering to deny that Jules had guessed correctly.

"You're not _dying_ ," Jules said. "All you need to do is have sex and you'd be _fine_!"

"I will not coerce anyone with the threat that they will be responsible for my death if they refuse my advances." 

"I can't believe this," Jules said. "You're that selfish?" 

"I beg your pardon?" Tuvok growled as he stepped closer to him again. 

"You'd put your personal ethics above the greater good? Die morally pure and perfect and _useless_ to us?"

"My personal ethics are none of your concern, Mr. Bashir." 

Tuvok was mere centimetres from his face. In a split second Jules made a decision. He grabbed the back of Tuvok's head and closed the small distance between them. Tuvok pushed him away again, so hard this time that he fell backwards and landed arse over tea kettle. 

"I consent, you stupid prig," Jules shouted from where he was sprawled on the ground. 

"I do not," Tuvok shouted back, raising his voice for the first time. "You do not want this and I will not allow you to do this to save my life."

"So you'll die?" Jules scrambled back to his feet. "You'll die and leave the work of our cause unfinished rather than live with a little trifling guilt? How many people have you killed, for god's sake, but _this_ is the line that cannot be crossed?" 

"Shut up!" Tuvok turned away from him and screwed up his eyes and covered his face with his hands. 

"You're not going to get a better offer than this," Jules walked up to him and pulled uselessly at one of his arms. "Come on, Tuvok, don't die for nothing!"

Tuvok spun around suddenly and pressed their lips together again. 

Jules grabbed his shoulders and pulled them closer together. Tuvok wasn't fighting him anymore and instantly slotted them snugly together. He could feel Tuvok's erection pressing at him and rolled his hips against it. 

"You're not-" Tuvok pulled back and frowned down at him, before flicking his eyes down to Jules' groin. He was far gone enough for contractions, apparently.

"Don't worry about it." Jules said and bit his lip. 

"If you are unwilling, I-"

"I'm not unwilling," Jules muttered into his mouth. "I've thought about this for a while, actually." 

"But you-" Tuvok pulled away from the kiss and frowned again.

"Ugh," Jules broke away from him and stepped back. Tuvok's hands followed him to trail gently down his arms until he was out of reach. "Well I suppose there wasn't exactly a way we were going to do this where we didn't have this conversation. I'm not- I'm-" 

He cut himself off and sighed, before pulling his shirt off abruptly, revealing the discoloured bandages wrapped tightly around his torso. Tuvok's eyebrows shot up. 

Jules untucked the end of one long bandage and began to unwind it until his chest was finally bared. He stretched his arms above his head and heard his spine crackle while he breathed deeply and allowed his aching ribs to expand fully after hours of being bound so tightly. He then bent over and coughed a few times for good measure, to make sure that no fluid had built up in his lungs. When he straightened up again Tuvok was staring him straight in the nipple.

"I see," Tuvok said.

"Well, yes," Jules said. "It's not something I tend to advertise, but this is why you can't feel me against your leg despite my penis being all too interested in where this is going."

Tuvok's mouth opened for a second and Jules groaned in frustration and cut him off. 

"Don't get too hung up on the terminology," he said. "I'm a man, my cock is a cock. It's not enormous, but it's a cock. Let's leave it at that okay?" 

Tuvok, ever the pragmatist, nodded shortly and then reached out to pull him close again and pressed their foreheads together. 

"What do you want?" Jules asked with a shiver as Tuvok's fingertips grazed up his back lightly. "What do you need?" 

"Just you," Tuvok said before swallowing Jules' reply with his lips. 

*

By the time they had both gotten all their clothes off and managed to get horizontal Tuvok had all but lost the ability to communicate verbally and stared at him with glazed, hungry eyes. 

Jules was starting to feel a half forgotten panic start to climb up his spine and take control of his brain. 

"I don't want it in the front," he said, the words starting to bump and slur into each other in his hurry to get them out. Tuvok just nodded again and continued to kiss down his neck. "I probably can't get pregnant anymore, but I haven't been able to get any testosterone in seven months--o-our last few medical shipments have been intercepted and, and, I guess you already know that--but, anyway, well, I don't want to take the risk. And I don't like it like that anyway. Not that I've been with a man in some time. A man like you, I mean. A man like me wouldn't present the same problem. But, as it happens, I've not been with _any_ sort of man in some time, so I suppose making the distinction is a moot point."

He was babbling. Tuvok pulled away and looked him in the eyes again. It was a little hard to look back at him now that aggression wasn't called for. He wasn't sure what to do with his face. 

"Nothing you do not want," Tuvok bit out eventually.

He held eye contact until Jules nodded back at him hesitantly. Tuvok kissed him briefly on the lips in acknowledgment and then grabbed a generous handful of arse cheek (which had been getting distressingly more rounded with the interruption in his hormone replacement therapy--although, thankfully, they never had enough food on the base for his body to make the most of laying down more feminine fat patterns even with his stop and start access to testosterone) and ground into Jules' hip while he buried his face back in Jules’ neck.

"Actually though," Jules said in a half gasp as Tuvok bit down on the tendon between his neck and shoulder. "Bum is fine. More than fine. If you need penetration for this to work."

Tuvok didn't answer him verbally, but turned him around and started kissing down his spine. Jules pulled his knees up beneath him and dropped his head onto his folded arms. Tuvok pulled his legs a little further apart one handed and Jules suppressed one last minor spark of uncertainty while he widened the distance between his knees and arched his back. 

The little flash of anxiety had been brief. He trusted Tuvok. It was a little unsettling. 

Tuvok pressed a kiss against the small of his back and then disappeared from the cot for a few agonising seconds before returning with a jar of some kind of pungent smelling oil. 

"Good thinking," Jules said. He had actually been quite prepared to make do with patience and maybe a spit slicked finger or two to ease him into it, but if it would get Tuvok inside him more quickly then he was happy to let him be Mr. Considerate. 

He felt the tip of a slippery finger soon and he sighed happily and tilted his arse up towards the finger impatiently.

Tuvok slapped him lightly with his non-oily hand and then gripped his hip to hold him in place while he worked him open. It was all very... well, gentle. Not at all like what the words "pon farr" conjured up. Jules could have stood for something less gentle to be honest, but, again, this wasn't really about him. He rested his forehead against the mattress and relaxed into the careful attention of Tuvok's fingers. 

After a few moments Tuvok moved the hand at his hip to reach around and fit Jules' cock between the knuckle of his middle finger and the pad of his thumb. He pumped at it lazily while he rubbed the head with the tip of his index finger. The one advantage of being off testosterone so long was that Jules wasn't anything like as dry as he tended to be otherwise and his cock slid against Tuvok's hand frictionlessly. 

There was little danger of him not being ready whenever Tuvok finally got around to fucking him.

Still though, he thought, three minutes of prep and an orgasm later, there was such a thing as being _too_ ready.

"Get in me now," he groaned desperately and in short order Tuvok removed his fingers, slicked himself up briefly, gripped Jules’ hips, and he did just that.

Jules felt a hand move towards his temple. 

"Can I?" Tuvok asked brokenly and Jules nodded, not really sure what it was he was being asked, and then Tuvok was in him everywhere, body and mind. 

*

Afterwards they lay curled against each other on the narrow cot and Jules drew lazy spirals on Tuvok's skin with some of the oil that had spilled from the lid and puddled onto the sheets as the jar had been opened. 

"I didn't think it would be like that," Jules said finally. Tuvok tensed beside him. "Oh relax, it was nice. Lovely actually." 

"How did you think it would be?" Tuvok asked tersely.

"I don't know, really. Less... reverent? More, I don't know." He waved his hand vaguely while he searched for a word. "I mean you didn't bat an eyelash when I told you how I _didn't_ want it. I thought that might be... I don't know, some kind of a problem maybe. You could barely talk with how far gone you were, but you listened to every word I said."

Tuvok turned away from him. 

"It disturbs me that you thought you were consenting to be raped," he said after a long silence. "Which is precisely why I had chosen not to impose my needs on anyone else. I should not have allowed myself to be persuaded by you." 

Jules groaned again and turned onto his side to press up against the long line of Tuvok's back. 

"Oh come on," he said. "Not this again. I _told_ you. I already wanted to sleep with you _and_ I liked it. A lot! I was a little nervous at first, but at no point was I anything less than an enthusiastically consenting partner. You don't need to regret anything on my behalf."

"Nevertheless," Tuvok said.

"You are strangely scrupulous for a man who kills without hesitation," Jules said fondly. A thought occurred to him suddenly and he felt the blood drain from his face. "Unless... _you_ didn't want it? And I'm the one who forced myself on you?"

Tuvok turned back around to face him.

"That is quite absurd," he said with his brows drawn together. 

"You did push me away," Jules said. "Quite hard." 

"Not because I did not want you," Tuvok said. He reached out to stroke two fingers gently along Jules' face. Jules leaned into the touch and sighed.

"I suppose we're just going to have to shoulder the awful burden of having had sex that we both wanted to have which we enjoyed thoroughly," he said. 

Tuvok would later blame his smile on the remaining endorphins in his system. 

*

And that, as they say, was that. 

Jules had been mildly hopeful that he might be pressed into further service to alleviate Tuvok's pon farr, but one good lay seemed to have cured him entirely. Afterwards they hadn't really talked about it, bar a joke Jules had made about being free in seven years if they were both still alive. 

In fact, some nights alone in his bunk it was hard for Jules to believe he hadn't just made it all up. 

It wasn't until six months later that they realised that perhaps the incident hadn’t been as neatly squared away as they’d thought. 

One grey and unremarkable morning, Jules had suddenly known with perfect clarity that Tuvok was in danger. In minutes Jules had roused his skeptical faction to go and save him (save him and, somewhat incidentally to Jules' distraught and laser focused brain, the rest of the team on the mission, that was) from the Alliance trap that he'd fallen into. 

Afterwards, when they were safe, Jules shouted at Tuvok for almost getting himself killed and then kissed him hard on the mouth in front of everyone before storming off.

Tuvok followed him to the accompaniment of jeering wolf whistles and encouragement from their assembled peers. 

When he caught up to him in the corridor he reached out a hand to take Jules' arm and then pulled him close. He took Jules' face between his hands and kissed him. Jules’ kiss had been full of teeth and anger, but Tuvok’s was far more gentle. 

When their lips parted he whispered a single word.

"T'hy'la."


End file.
